User talk:Onteron/Sandbox
Ok, first of all sorry for not being here when you left Ont. Don't like being rude. About the changes I LOVE IT. I like the idea of using small icons instead of images, to with the things in the front page. I can't seem to see ok the layout tough, I see the hunter icon onthe right of marks, instead of the left of hunter. Same happens with conjurer and warlock, but I see warrior ok. Also I'd like to stick to "weapon""weapon""weapon", so I suggest the image of blunt for the warrior icon: http://regnum.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blunt_Weapons_Discipline_Icon.png Also I'd like this new ones to be as big as the shields, so they look like a consistent thing. Let's talk about it later. I see a good future in this.Torg Snowflake 23:40, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :You've done some changes! How do you feel about them?Torg Snowflake 20:33, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah I'm not quite done yet. I need to do some more tomorrow I think. Thanks for all the comments --Onteron (talk) 20:47, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Ok I've added some icons (added an Orc one for the creatures :) but the "square" icons don't go with the rest of them. So I'll work on that later --Onteron (talk) 17:48, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Leave them. I'm working on the icons to make them non square, gimme a minute and they'll be up.Torg Snowflake 18:00, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Here ya go! http://img230.imageshack.us/img230/2130/iconsx.jpg Torg Snowflake 18:05, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::Fantastic! thanks I'm not so good at that. What I've done with the quest & clan icons though, is use those ones you've done as templates and added the color versions instead. --Onteron (talk) 10:50, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :In fact, if you want I can also remove all the little color dots on the discipline icons. Torg Snowflake 02:32, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::That would be great also! if it's not too much trouble. --Onteron (talk) 10:50, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::Good Job. Hope this ones look good. http://img221.imageshack.us/img221/5458/iconsr.jpg Torg Snowflake 13:05, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks - is there any chance that can be in PNG format with the transparent background kept? Or does that mean doing them all again? --Onteron (talk) 15:43, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I kinda knew you would prefer that, but this is the best way to work on them. I can just freely add colour to the images without worring on the borders. Is it too hard to use this ones? Torg Snowflake 16:14, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ok we'll go with them for now. It just means they'd show up if we used any sort of background for the page or section other than pure white. --Onteron (talk) 17:54, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::I tought about that, but also seems wiki's usually stay white. If we ever decide on a new color I can just turn all whites to that color. Seems I'm getting the hang of it :). Also, how about this one for training? http://img54.imageshack.us/img54/9638/iconsg.jpg I'm still thinking on what to use for interface and controls. Torg Snowflake 18:42, 24 June 2009 (UTC) That's great! I thought maybe we could use one of the cursor icons http://img229.imageshack.us/img229/2769/cursors.png for UI/Controls? Or maybe this one for controls? --Onteron (talk) 16:49, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Got it. Use the hand for controls, and how about this one for interface? http://img233.imageshack.us/img233/666/icons.jpg Torg Snowflake 17:11, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Ok, I've added those and changed to a sprite sheet instead so they load quicker. I've also made the featured picture resize with the page so the layout is ok from 1024x768 upwards. How do we feel about the page now? --Onteron (talk) 14:19, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :It looks great. I' proud of us :D. Would you like to launch it now, or do you want to try and see if we can get the little heads from the races?Torg Snowflake 14:35, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah we've done a good job :) Ok I'll put it up now because it's about time we did. We can always add race icons later. Now while we're on the subject of icons, we should change our favicon (currently http://img197.imageshack.us/img197/217/favicony.png). Any ideas? --Onteron (talk) 14:55, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::Not yet. But I'll give it some tought. Torg Snowflake 23:14, 30 June 2009 (UTC)